Piece By Piece
by GraceMorgan
Summary: Takes place before Season 3 .. When a young girl shows up in the bunker needing the time team's help, the team can't help buy feel like they know her. But who is she? Follow the team as they help the newcomer, but uncover her true identity along the way


She laid in her bunk that night, wide awake. Turning to look at the flashing clock in the room, it read 3am. So much had happened over the last 48 hours and she couldn't quite grasp it. It all started when Denise had called everyone in to the kitchen to have a conversation about their latest discovery; they found pictures of Jessica on Rittenhouse computers. Looking to Wyatt, she immediately wanted to comfort him, but she knew she had to keep her distance for her own sake. She couldn't take the going back and forth with him. He had a wife, and he made that abundantly clear when Denise and Mason thought it would be best that Jessica left the bunker. But, of course, Wyatt had to fight the decision and plead his only case: Jessica was pregnant. Lucy never thought, nor wanted, to hear those words leave his mouth. But the truth was this; he had a wife and now a baby on the way. She could only assume that he would be leaving the team shortly, which would break her in ways she never thought possible. She survived because of him, and to see him walk away would be her undoing. So she sat there and let his words play over in her mind. She had officially lost him for good. There was no hope, no future, no possibilities. It was done. She could move on; she needed to move on. She remembered looking at him when she tried to talk about everything. He blew her off and was short to her. She remembered this tone because it was the same way he talked to her when they met. He was reverting back to 'Old Wyatt' with her and she couldn't handle it. So she walked away to the comforts that Garcia Flynn had offered. That would have to be enough for now.

Her mind then flashed to a new memory of the previous days events: Jessica stealing the Lifeboat and kidnapping Jiya. She had never seen Rufus so angry, but it was justified. The love of his life had been taken from him because Wyatt was selfish. Of course, she could see it from his side, but his side was wrong. She agreed with Rufus and made it clear in the look that she gave him after he confessed to the group about his suspicions. But they couldn't do anything; they were sitting ducks until the lifeboat jumped and who knows when that would be. They wouldn't have to wait long because they heard the GPS on the control monitor go off and waited to see the vortex. But it wouldn't come. Jiya was lost in time. Thanks to Lucy's nosiness of being her roommate, she was able to find Jiya back in history. They found the lifeboat and went back to rescue her, but she wouldn't have it. While there, Lucy lost her mom. Heartbreakingly enough, she was numb to it all. She felt like she could finally breathe again and not worry about her mother. She was safe again, wherever she was.

Still, the most hurtful thing to happen was coming home without Rufus. They had tried, succeeded, and then failed. He died and was left on a street corner. Once again, she looked at Wyatt's guiltful face and wanted to embrace him. But he had lost enough already, so she kept her distance. Later on that night, when he came looking for her, she humored him and tried to be the friend that she always was. But that stopped the moment he confessed his biggest secret," I love you, Lucy." She was speechless. Her mind was racing with so many thoughts, but there was only one that mattered. 'He loves me', she thought. Her heart started racing, but she couldn't bring herself to say it back, though she wanted to so badly. She wanted to kiss him and affirm that she felt the same way. She wanted to love this man like he had loved her in 1941. Se wanted to tell him how long she has had these feelings inside her, but she couldn't bring herself to speak because she saw the look on Garcia's face. Having heard the conversation in its entirety, he looked her in the eyes and turned right back around, leaving the them alone once again. She felt horrible and knew that she would have to patch things up with Garcia before figuring out how to deal with Wyatt.

So here she lay, clock now reading 3:15 and sleep was still nowhere to be found. So she got up as quietly as she could, put on her robe and left the room she was currently sharing with a heartbroken and grieving Jiya. She was silently walking down the halls when she heard music coming from the common room. She walked around the corner to find the TV playing a black and white film. She crept closer to see who could be watching it and was surprised to find Wyatt, sleeping. She smiled lightly and then proceeded to put a blanket on him. As she did, he turned and whispered," Lucy". She stopped as she thought she was found out. But luckily he stayed asleep. That was until the sound of a vortex had sliced through the silence and updated, and quite smaller, lifeboat appeared next to their own. Immediately, the alarm went off, waking all the inhabitants of the bunker. Wyatt jumped up, sleep forgotten and immediately moved in front of Lucy to protect her. Flynn and Jiya came running down the hallway, Flynn with his gun drawn had taken his stance right next to Wyatt.

A moment later and the door slid open, revealing a young girl looking to be about 19. With long brown wavy hair and a slender build, the girl stepped out of the updated lifeboat and stopped when she looked up and saw all of the bunker mates in front of her. Her eyes scanning the room, immediately she ran down the stairs and hugged Flynn as tight as she could. Garcia Flynn, taken back by the unknown girl's sudden movement, held his hands above his head in an effort to answer everyone's unspoken questions. The girl said," It's so good to see you. You don't know how much I've missed you." He froze and his eyes widened. Confusion suddenly washing over him, he said to the girl," Do I know you?" The young girl slowly pulled away, the smile on her face slowly fading. She forgot her own protocol. She moved away from Garcia to stand in front of the group.

Locking eyes with Lucy, she addressed them," I am so sorry to come at a time like this when I know it is most confusing. But I need your help." Agent Christopher spoke," Who are you? Where are you from?" The girl smiled," My name is Evelyn, and I'm from the future. That's all I can tell you." Agent Christopher speaking more firmly," Why are you here?" Evelyn replied," My brother's missing from my timeline and I fear that I'm next." Mason asked," Is he lost in time somewhere?" Evelyn said," Not lost; hidden. Rittenhouse took him from me in an effort to persuade me to switch sides." Wyatt chimed in," Rittenhouse? How is that possible? They should be extinct in the future." The girl's face fell," I can't go into too much detail without ruining the future. Can you help me get my brother back or not?" Evelyn scanned the room of the people she had come to trust the most, hoping someone knew who she was. Agent Christopher said," You can stay, under guarded protection, until we can figure out who you are and if you are telling the truth." Evelyn smiled brightly.

As everyone was starting to go to bed, Evelyn decided to look around. She started to walk towards the corridor which lead the way to all the state rooms. Leaving everyone in the common room confused on who she was and why she was there, she wandered down the halls, smiling as she took in a sight that she hadn't seen in such a long time, until she found the room she was looking for.

The door was slightly opened. Curiously, she moved towards it and opened it until the room came into full view. On the bed, with his head in his hands, was Garcia Flynn. He had snuck away from the crowd so he could confirm a hunch that he had dwelling deep in his stomach. She could see the journal was beside him. She knocked and he jumped in surprise. He just stared at her, like she was a figment of his imagination. After all the times he had read through the journal, he was hoping this entry was the one that wouldn't come true. He looked at her every feature and it all made sense now. Evelyn smiled at Flynn and said," i see you've read the entry." There was a slight pause before she asked,"Do you believe me now?" He just kept staring at her, and then a small smile broke out on his face.

"So, what are we going to do Uncle Flynn?"


End file.
